ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Birth of the Demon
Cast * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Dick Grayson/Robin * Alfred Pennyworth * Commissioner Gordon * Lieutenant Harvey Bullock * Talia al Ghul * Deathstroke * Ubu * Ra's al Ghul Plot Egypt, 1883 young Ra's al ghul discovered the Lazarus Pits, he founded the League of Assassins to work towards his goal of reversing all the damage that modern human progress had done to the earth and restoring it to a pure world free of technology. He also fathered at least two children: Nyssa and Talia al Ghul. Using an earlier incarnation of League of Assassins in 1883, he created an airship and attempted to destroy the Transcontinental Railroad, halting the advance of the U.S. and its citizens into the then relatively untouched western frontier. From there Ra's planned on using the airship to attack Washington D.C. and take over the United States; however, Ra’s found themselves opposed by Jonah Hex who had been tailing him. Hex managed to put a stop. Present day, Gotham Batman meets one of his underworld informants, atop Gotham's Statue of Liberty. he tells he's been running errands for a mysterious organization, the League of Assassins. He mentions that they are planning a heist of a high-tech weapon, and their leader goes by the name "Deathstroke". Just then, two Assassins of the league appear and attack. Batman overcomes the two Assassins, but before he can interrogate them, they release gas canisters in their masks, sending them both into catatonic states. Batman appears at the firing range at Gotham Police Headquarters, where Gordon is practicing alone. Batman relates the night's events, then guesses that the target of the planned heist is Wayne Enterprises' new ultrasonic drill, being delivered that night by train. agents, but before he can interrogate them, they release gas canisters in their masks, sending them both into catatonic states. At the rail station, when the drill is unloaded, entire security detail is disabled by Deathstroke and the League of Assassins, As League of Assassins take the drill, Batman appears and tries to intervene, but was defeated by Deathstroke. Deathstroke is about to attack, but a dart is fired before him. He turns and sees a mysterious woman aiming another shot at him, and flees with the drill. Batman tracks the league to an abandoned cathedral outside Gotham. While searching the surrounding forest, he runs into the woman, who introduces herself as Talia. Then they are both attacked by the league. Talia proves herself more than capable in combat, and they have gained the upper hand, when two more leagues appear above them and fire the drill at them. The ground crumbles beneath their feet, dropping them into an underground cavern and knocking them unconscious. They wake up in a cell. Batman finds that Talia has removed his mask to care for his wounds. She explains that Deathstroke used to be right-hand man of her father, who has sent her to punish him. She proposes a temporary partnership. Batman manages to open their cell door, and they make their way into the main hallway. As soon as they enter, the door seals behind them, and Deathstroke and his men attack them. they defeat Deathstroke's men in the meantime Deathstroke escape with the sonic drill, batman and talia fellow him to the bell tower as Deathstroke carry the drill to a helicopter on top. but they stop Deathstroke before he escape and leave the drill. Batman carries the drill back towards the Batwing, telling Talia that both their jobs are done. She says, not quite, and points her gun at him. At her order, he hands over the drill, but not before slipping a small device into its barrel. As a helicopter lands to lift Talia off, Batman vows that their business is not yet settled. As the helicopter flies over the mountains, Talia informs her father via videophone that she has succeeded. He congratulates her and suggests that she test the drill. She aims the drill out the window at a nearby mountain and pulls the trigger—then the concealed device explodes, causing the weapon to short circuit and overheat, forcing her to drop it. As she rages over the phone, her father coolly shuts off the line impressed that Batman achieved a victory even in defeat. He also vows that their business with Batman isn't settled. Later, Ra's met Batman right in the Batcave, much to the Caped Crusader's surprise. Ra's requested his help in tracking down his daughter and Dick Grayson as they had both been kidnapped on the same night. However, it didn't take Batman long to realize that Ra's himself had done Talia's and Dick's kidnapping, and the whole thing was part of a plan to make Batman his heir, and carry on his legacy. When Batman refused, a disappointed Ra's chose to speed things up and accomplish his goals in his own lifetime by saturating the planet with the contents of the Lazarus Pits, killing a high percentage of the Earth's population. Again, Batman thwarted his plot, preventing the cataclysm from happening and knocking Ra's himself into a Pit. Some time later, Ra's al Ghul appears to Batman in the Batcave and informs him that his daughter was kidnapped along with Robin. This proved later to be a ruse, so that Talia could meet Batman and hopefully marry him which he refuses. Ra's declares them to be enemies. batman and ra's have fight get injured. as talia's requst Batman helps lower Ra's into the Pit, and it succeeds—too well. Ra's jumps out of the pit, with the speed and strength of a young man, but laughing maniacally. Talia tries to calm him, but he lifts her into the air and prepares to throw her into the Pit... Ra's prepares to throw Talia into the Lazarus Pit, but Ubu tells Batman that the chemicals will kill a healthy person. Batman uses a grapple to pull Ra's back and forces him to drop Talia. She then confronts her father and slaps him. He instantly regains his senses. Ra's thanks her for his sanity back and Batman for Talia's life. They explain that the pit will make someone momentarily insane and that it won't work forever. Ra's repeats his offer but Batman still refuses. Ra's decides that he'll have to kill Batman and activates a self-destruct sequence on the stronghold. Talia is upset but Ra's says they can just go to their desert stronghold. Batman and Robin are locked inside the room while it starts to crumble. Fortunately, they are able to grab onto the rope used to lower Ra's into the pit and climb it out to safety. batman and robin track ra's al ghul have fight. Before Ubu can do any further harm to Batman, Ra's stops him and instead orders him to be locked up, however just before they do, Talia briefly stops them and much to Batman's surprise, she kisses him. Talia says it's his way of remembering her and they continue to take Batman to his cell. Batman is locked up and guarded, but he soon finds a lock pick in his mouth, revealing that Talia had planted it there when she gave him the kiss and Batman escapes. Ra's activates the bomb countdown in spite of Talia's protests. Batman, however, has other plans and detonates a room full of armaments. The resulting explosions force Ra's people away while Batman attempts to shut off the countdown. Ubu attacks him but Batman easily defeats him. Ra's decides to take a personal stake in things and confronts Batman with a sword. Batman takes up a sword and the two duel. The fight rages towards the top of the pit but Batman throws his sword at the signal device stopping the countdown. Ra's attacks in rage but loses his balance and falls towards the pit himself. Batman tries to save him but Ra's refuses and drops into the pit. Batman looks away while Talia shortly appears and begins to mourn the death of her father. Later, Batman and Talia leave the stronghold, where Talia explains that while she shares her father's vision, she doesn't go the same lengths to achieve them, but Batman assures her. Soon, Robin prepares the plane, Talia asks if she is now his prisoner, but instead of answering her question, Batman and Talia share a passionate kiss before he boards the plane and they both go their separate ways.